


Regarding Wigs

by meggygurl



Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggygurl/pseuds/meggygurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is pure and utter Smillan fluff. That's it. Just fluff. Maybe some implied wanky times, but nothing really dirty. Also, spoilers for Time of the Doctor. So, don't read unless you've seen that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regarding Wigs

“Give it to me.”

“No.”

“Come on, Kazza. Let me try it on.”

“No, your giant head will mess it up!” 

“My giant head? You’re the one with the moon head. Come on, I won’t mess up your bloody wig.” Matt pleaded at Karen, reaching for her long red wig again. “I’ll let you try mine on.”

That was what did Karen in. How could she resist that? Holding her hand out, she gave him a look. “Give me your mobile. I’m not having you take any pictures of yourself in my hair. You’ll break your camera.” 

Matt made a sound of protest, but handed over his phone. Moving quickly, he snatched the wig from her other hand, dancing away from her as he dropped it on his head. “Wow! This weighs a ton! Must’ve lost 5 pounds when you shaved it off.”

“Shut up! I did not!” Karen crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a scathing look. Once Matt had it situated on his head, he turned back to Karen with a grin. 

“AAAAEEEEEEEE!” Karen screamed out, jumping half a foot in the air. “You look hideous! Oh, it’s an atrocity. I might actually throw up right now on you!” She ran towards him and tried to pull the wig. “Get it off, get it off!”

Matt, laughing loudly, managed to catch both of Karen’s wrists and hold her still. Or as still as someone who considers herself as fluttery as a moth could be. “No, I think I look mightly dashing. I want to keep it. Here, you can have mine.” Transferring both wrists to one hand, Matt reached back and grabbed his floppy hair wig and placed it, backwards, on her head. “Oh now, that is much an improvement.”

“Oi! It is not!” Karen shouted at him, wriggling away so she could fix the wig on her head. Bending over a bit to look in the mirror, she smirked. “How does this feel like more hair than all my hair down to my arse?” She looked up at Matt, grinning. “What do you think, Smithers?”

Laughing softly, Matt moved over to her and brushed a few brown strands out of her eyes. “Looks good. You should grow it back like that.” 

Karen looked back at the mirror, making a face at herself. “I look wrong with brown hair. It’s boring. How do you stand having such a boring color of hair?” 

“At least my face isn’t boring.” Matt pointed out, poking Karen’s cheek.

“How could it be with that chin? Do you think after David they just figured they could never do with a Doctor as handsome, so they stopped trying?” 

“You just wait, Kazza. I have to beef up for my role in American Psycho. I have a workout regimen and everything. I’m going to be so buff I’ll have all the women swooning and throwing their panties at me at the stage door.”

“That is disgusting.” Karen stuck her tongue out at Matt and pulling the wig off her head. “Here, have this back. It’s freaking me out.” She pushed the hair into his hands before running her nails through her short cropped hair. “I hate wearing wigs. Makes my head all itchy.”

“I like your short hair.” Matt said casually, pulling the long wig off him, copying Karen by running his fingers through his equally as short hair. “You look like a candle.”

Karen snorted at that, taking her wig back and placing it gingerly on the wig stand. “Shut up, that’s stupid.”

Ignoring that, Matt moved behind her, his hands resting lightly on her hips. “Think I can blow you out?” He asked, puffing air into her hair. 

“Ew! Smithers’ germs! Get off me, you weirdo.” Karen shrieked, her voice jumping up an octave as she twisted, trying to free herself.

“Kaz.”

There was something purposeful in the way Karen avoided looking in his face in the mirror. Twisting and backing up, she ended up with her ass pressed against the table, only about a foot of space between her and Matt. 

“Kaz.”

“No.” Sucking in her stomach, Karen’s eyes focused slightly to the left of his face as he inched closer. 

“Kazza.” 

Karen held her breath as Matt’s body fully invaded her space. “No.” She squeaked.

“Karen.”

Finally, hazel eyes flicked up to meet green ones and the world paused. Matt was inches, less than inches, away from her, heat radiating off his body.

“No.” Karen breathed out, though for the life of her, she wasn’t sure what she was saying no to anymore.

Lips so close to Karen’s, she could smell his lunch, Matt reached behind her, tugging his phone out of her back pocket. “Thanks, Kazza!” He stepped back suddenly, opening a void between them. “Gotta get back on set. Let’s get dinner after I finish, ta?”

Karen was left slightly flustered and blinking more than normal. She reached up and tucked some phantom hair back behind her ear and tried to regain herself. “Yeah, dinner! Once you finish ruining the show with your acting.”

Matt flicked her off as he shut the trailer door behind him. There was a pause before he poked his head back in. “Hey Kaz, can you come on set with me? I don’t want to get all weird and weepy with Jen.”

“Still trying to impress your much hotter assistant?” Karen easily threw back, though she moved after him out of the trailer. “Never going to happen Smithers. Have you seen her boyfriend? Much hotter than you. No chance.”

“Not everyone finds me revolting, Kaz.” 

“Some people have had head damage.”

Slipping his arm around her shoulder, Matt leaned in and whispered. “You let them get you a hotel, yeah?”

“Yeah. Room 345.”

“I’ll be there by 11.”

“No, I’ll come to your place. I’m tired of hotel rooms. I want to be someplace that doesn’t smell like hotel.” Karen reached up and poked his chin. “I better not beat you there though.”

“Ta, my place. And you know I would never be late for you.” 

“Yeah, normally you’re an early arriver.” And before it could process in Matt’s head, Karen had taken off across the lot, laughing hard as she went.

“WHAT? NO! Once! That happened once!!!” She’d been wearing one of his football jerseys, that cannot be counted against him! There’d been a long break where they didn’t see each other! Did he mention the jersey?! “KAZZA! TAKE IT BACK.”


End file.
